1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile electronic device capable changing a sound playback direction and a sound playback method thereof. Particularly, the invention relates to a mobile electronic device capable changing the sound playback direction when the speaker is blocked and a sound playback method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Besides a function of making phone calls, a mobile phone in the market also has sound-related functions such as alarm clock or music playback, etc. Moreover, the mobile phone can also send various notification sounds according to user settings, for example, when an E-mail or a message is received, or when the battery is out of power, a corresponding notification sound is sent. The above sounds are all played by a speaker of the mobile phone.
Profile designs of the current mobile phones all focus on aesthetics. To achieve an integral effect of a front side of the mobile phone, the speaker is probably disposed on a backside of the mobile phone. When the mobile phone is disposed on a desk, since the backside of the mobile phone faces downwards, the sound played by the speaker is blocked by the desk, so that a sound volume is decreased, which may lead to a result that the user cannot hear or clearly hear the sound. Moreover, in some of the mobile phones, the speaker is disposed inside a slide cover, and when the slide cover is closed, the speaker is blocked, which may also lead to a problem of sound volume decrease.